No Control
by DexterFan4249
Summary: 5x06 Clark has a different reaction to Lois' lap dance.


He wasn't prepared for this. Yes he had walked into a strip club and sat down but when he saw Lois Lane on stage wearing the least amount of clothes he had ever seen on her. Flustered and shocked as she started to dance he was captivated, completely by her. He noticed nothing else. Despite the face that he kept trying put her out of his mind. That when she noticed him sitting in the audience it would soon become excruciatingly embarrassing for the both of them.  
>He tried averting his eyes but then they met hers, she stopped for maybe two or three seconds as she registered the shock of seeing Clark Kent here. Lois began dancing again, very slowly and subdued and nowhere near as sexily as she had been moments before.<br>The song ended and Lois left the stage and walked towards him. He didn't know what to expect. A slap in the face or a kick in the balls. But why was Lois here? She didn't do this regularly did she? Either way all other thoughts were gone from his mind as Lois's breasts bounced slightly in time with her walk and her gorgous long legs and really did she have to mess up her hair in a way which made Clark nearly fall off the chair.  
>She came up behind him "What are you doing here?" she whispered next to his ear<br>"What are you doing here?" He repeated back at her.  
>There was a sudden awkward silence Then she came around the front of him presenting him with a full up close view of her body. He stared then met her eyes.<br>Lois smirked "It's Chloe's fault, we're following a murder story"  
>Clark smiled "That makes two of us but you don't see me up on stage do you."<br>Clark looked so smug that Lois wanted to slap the grin off his face. She knew just by looking at him that he would never let her forget this.  
>The boss was looking at her again she had to up the game somehow.<p>

"Oh shit" Clark thought Lois was leaning over him like she was going to sit on his lap.  
>No, no, no...<br>Lois sat down, then froze.  
>This was the most embarrassing moment of his life. By a mile. She had felt it of course she had. He couldn't look into her face so was forced to stare at her breasts which only increased the problem.<p>

Clark had an erection. Lois was panicking. Why was she panicking because she hadn't expected it. That Clark could be attracted to her. She felt it instantly. As she sat down she felt it throb. She had seen Clark jr before but he wasn't erect then and now he was making a much bigger impression on Lois.  
>While Lois should feel disgusted, shocked and angry at Clark. While she should jump off him and leave. All she could think of doing was laughing, but stopped herself. This was quite embarassing for her, it must be mortifying for Clark and that was what was funny. Clark Kent going bright red as he stared at her breasts. He was staring wasn't he. She had almost put them in his face. Who could blame him. She simply hadn't expected this from Clark, who to her while she would never tell him was the best man she knew. He was good and kind and to see him with such a primal reaction threw her for a loop. Did Clark find her attractive? She still remembered seeing him naked when she had first met him. It was hard to forget and certainly hard now. She found him attractive of course she did but he was always off limits to her so she never really let her mind wander that direction. But this was opening up some interesting possibilities.<p>

Then Lois made the near fatal mistake of moving. Poor Lois was only trying to get off him. They had been sitting there in silence and awkwardness for a good minute both unable to move or speak.  
>She moved just so and then felt it. Really felt it pressing into her. She was panting now and Clark let out a deep low moan which he failed to supress.<br>He couldn't control himself, couldn't stop himself. It was her fault, Why did she have to always look so enticing. She could have stood up at any moment. Yet she stayed now what did that mean?  
>Because of Lois' inadvertant movement Clark's now impossibly hard dick was pressing against her pussy. Clark muscles tensed and he thrust upwards, Completely involuntary.<p>

Lois could feel herself getting wet and then he ground into her and she let out a wimper. God what was happening between the two of them. Clark finally looked up and his absolute confusion and lust was mirrored in her eyes.  
>"Lois" Clark whined<br>"Yes Clark" she whispered barely consious of speaking  
>"What are we doing?" Clark asked as he thrust up again directly to her clit<br>"Oh god Clark! They suddenly caught themselves and realised that they had pretty much been dry humping for the past five minutes in full view of the club.  
>They looked at each other. Lois instantly got up and ran away. She must have done because by the time he had got to his feet Lois had dissapeared. Using his superhearing he saw her in the back room. He had to talk to her to... what? Apologise.<br>Then of course the police moved in and he lost track of her.

Lois had been escorted out by the boss before the police arrived. She stupidly and blindly followed. She was shocked by what had occured and could not believe what they had done. When she looked at him she saw he was powerless to stop. She had wanted to kiss him and many other things but not in front of the entire club. Lois wanted to blame him but she was guilty too. She secretly was pleased that Clark was affected like he was, that he was attracted to her.

She managed to regain her senses to comprehend what the boss was saying and was back on track to solving the murder. Naturally things went awry and Lois found herself being put on a helicopter. Lois had it all in hand beating up the boss. When the helicopter door opened and Clark was standing there.  
>They barely glanced at each other as the police talked to them. Told them that he could not be tried and had immunity. The police left and Lois and Clark were left alone on the roof.<br>Lois rubbed her arms absentmindedly.  
>"Are you cold?" Clark said<br>Probably the last thing she expected him to say. Then she looked at him eyebrows raised. Without waiting for an answer he took his suit jacket off and placed it on her shoulders.  
>It felt warm and Lois hadn't realised just how cold she was, running around in skimpy attire almost all day.<br>She muttered a thanks at him and he nodded.  
>"Lois...Lois I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to..." Clark began<br>Lois couldn't really be angry at him she was as embarrased by her own reaction.  
>"Just forget about it Clark" Lois said to him with a finality.<br>Eager to get away she turned and left him there on the roof.  
>Chloe gave her a lift back to smallville but she then realised she would have to see Clark anyway as he was helping her move to the talon.<br>Chloe could tell there was something up with Lois. Whenever she asked what was wrong Lois would clam up instantly. Chloe thought it might have something to do with dancing in front of all those men.

Clark was completely shocked by the whole day. Never in his life had he felt so aroused. He was surprised his heat vision didn't set alight the strip club or worse Lois. While he couldn't belive his own actions it was Lois' that surprised him more. He tried to speak to her but was unsure how to get into that sort of conversation. But if Lois felt something just a little bit for him. Then he owed it to himself to find out.

Lois was walking down the staircase of the Kent farm a box of her things in her arms. She heard the door open and close and braced herself for Clarks arrival. She looked up and found Clark at the bottom of the stairs. She jumped and the box slipped out of her hands. Clark caught it easily. She recovered from stumbling and stared into his eyes.  
>"Lois we ..." Clark asked<br>"Clark...just don't" Lois interrupted  
>"Lois we are going to have to talk to each other sooner or later?"<br>"But not yet"  
>"Lois"<br>"So your attracted to me"  
>"Excuse me"<br>"It OK Clark, I get it"  
>Clark coughed "Well if i remember correctly you were attracted to me as well"<br>"I wasn't"  
>"Really, but i specifically remember you.."<br>"Well I got carried away"  
>Clark smirked "Carried away"<br>"Shut up Smallville"  
>"Lois"<br>"This is all your fault"  
>"I didn't force you to stay. You could have stopped me any time. Why did you have to climb on my lap"<br>"I had to keep in character"  
>"Well you certainly did that"<br>Quick as a flash she slapped him.  
>"Screw you Clark"<br>"What are you so angry about?" Clark said the smirk gone.  
>"You have a girlfriend" Lois said<br>"What does that matter... a gorgous girl sits on my lap what did you expect?"  
>"I didn't expect that, god you don't even like me"<br>"You think I don't all that teasing, mocking me at every turn and how could I ever stand a chance with you."  
>"What about Lana?"<br>"Lana wasn't the person who saved my parents lives, come on it's not like you haven't noticed, you were right about AC i was jealous"  
>"Knew it"<br>"Sure you did, what do you think?"  
>"About what?"<br>"Here I am pouring my heart out and I haven't heard anything back"  
>Lois smiled for the first time since Clark had entered the house.<br>He couldn't stop himself. He kissed her for the first time ever. She didn't return it at first but eventually grabbed the back of his head and pulled him to her.  
>After a few minutes of frantic kissing. She pulled away. This did not deter Clark however and he continued on down her throat.<br>"Clark..Clark" Lois said  
>"What?" He said breathless<br>"I can't do this"  
>Clark's voice quavered "What?...Why?"<br>"You still have a girlfriend" Lois bit her lip "Break up with her first... then we'll see"  
>"Yes. Of course" Clark said before kissing her again<br>Between breaths he heard her giggling but he didn't stop. Couldn't stop. 


End file.
